Comparison of size distribution of air cells in ice cream by SEM and dispersed floating bubble methods under cold stage (- 15 degrees Q.The purpose of the project is to investigate the size distribution of air cells in ice cream using floating method developed in Dr. Hartel's lab from Department of Food Science. Photopictures of air cells observed by the floating method are taken for image analysis and size calculation. In order to check the accuracy and consistency of the floating method, pictures of air cells are taken by SEM in WR followed by the same image analysis procedures for the floating method. Comparing the data sets from floating method and SEM method will provide a better understanding about the accuracy of the newly developed floating method using SEM method as a reference.